<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Estrellas fugaces by manuelianni7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621874">Estrellas fugaces</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/manuelianni7/pseuds/manuelianni7'>manuelianni7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Escrinoviembre (Aurora e Ianni) [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Xenoblade Chronicles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fantasy, Late Night Conversations, Love, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, alcamoth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:22:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/manuelianni7/pseuds/manuelianni7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Melia Ancient | Melia Antiqua/Shulk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Escrinoviembre (Aurora e Ianni) [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Estrellas fugaces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Todos los compañeros de aventuras se habían marchado de sus respectivos aposentos para explorar la enorme capital imperial, Alcamoth, situada justamente en la cabeza de Bionis. Sus jardines perfectamente cuidados contrastaban con las estructuras modernas, grises y plateadas que conformaban la urbe más importante para los habitantes del antaño coloso. No faltaba de nada: comerciantes, teatros, danza, restaurantes… A pesar de que el ambiente no era el más apacible, sus habitantes disfrutaban de la tranquilidad de vivir en la capital.</p><p>Melia aún recordaba la noche anterior, la noche de hacía unas horas. No había logrado conciliar el sueño, a pesar de que el cansancio era notable en sus hombros. No podía dejar de pensar en Shulk. Justo antes de retirarse a su habitación, Melia le había pedido que entrase con ella para poder contemplar la lluvia de estrellas que iba a suceder aquella noche. Shulk, con su característica parsimonia, aceptó, sin ver más allá de lo evidente: Melia quería un momento a solas con él, quizá no para decirle lo que sentía, pero sí para que él lo notase. Ese tipo de eventos donde la chispa, la química entre dos personas brota y se esparce, dejando el aire con un toque de sensibilidad e, incluso, un erotismo propio de la tensión sexual.</p><p>Sin embargo, las esperanzas de Melia eran vanas. Shulk no destacaba precisamente por ser una persona avispada, y casi todo se lo tenían que dejar explicado y masticado. A cambio, era una persona que no dejaría nunca a nadie en la estacada, y siempre lucharía por el bien, sin importar lo demás. Una cosa compensaba la otra. Pero a Melia no le bastaba. Se sentía egoísta con aquellos pensamientos, pero no podía evitarlos: de hecho, una especie de calor confortable se producía en su interior cuando miraba su flequillo rubio, sus ojos azules destacando los reflejos de las estrellas fugaces y su pose de estar siempre dispuesto a ayudar a los demás.</p><p>Melia, con toda la intención y sin una pizca de inocencia, estando ambos sentados en un diván de lujo (para eso Melia era la princesa de los éntidas), se acercó poco a poco a Shulk, llegando a rozar su mano. Este se giro, dando un pequeño respingo, y le dibujó una sonrisa que Melia nunca podría olvidar. Por eso había sido incapaz de pegar ojo durante toda la noche. Solo podía pensar en sus labios dibujando constelaciones eternas.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>